


Savior of the Corrupt Session

by klonoafan5



Series: Swapstuck AU Drabbles [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confrontations, Gen, Homestuck Kidswap, Lord of Space, Muse of Time, SwapStuck AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Savior of the Corrupt Session

Calliope: ha!

Calliope: did you really think it would be that easy to defeat me?

Calliope: what a joke!

*clap*

*clap* 

???: WOW. WHAT A GREAT PERFORMANCE YOU GOT THERE. IN FACT, IT WAS SO FuNNY, I FORGOT TO LAuGH.

Calliope: _you!_

Calliope: _what_...are you doing here? i killed you! 

Caliborn: CORRECTION, MY DEAR SISTER. I *LET* YOu KILL ME. 

Caliborn: ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN A WAY THAT CAN BE EASILY SPELLED OuT. 

Caliborn: I WROTE A STORY. A STORY THAT YOu DESTROYED ALONG WITH EVERYTHING ELSE I HAD.

Caliborn: BuT WHAT YOu DIDN’T KNOW WAS THAT STORY WASN’T *JuST* A WORK OF FICTION. 

Caliborn: YOu KILLING ME AND CONQuERING OuR SHARED SESSION...THAT SO CALLED “DREAM” OF YOuRS...ALL OF THOSE  “VICTORIES” THAT YOu HAVE “CLAIMED”...

Caliborn: EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED AND WILL HAPPEN IN THE FuTuRE..

Caliborn: IT WAS ALL APART OF ONE SINGuLAR FOOLPROOF PLAN THAT I EVER SO PRESCISELY LAYED FOR YOuR REIGN OF TERROR TO END.

Caliborn: AND ALL IT TOOK....WAS YOu TAKING THAT FIRST STEP. SO I GuESS I SHOuLD THANK YOu FOR THAT.

Calliope: shut. up!

Calliope: i’ve had it with you! if i can kill you once, then i can kill you again.

Caliborn: *SNORT*

Caliborn: HEHEHE...HEHEHEHEH...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN, THAT’S RICH! I HAVEN’T LAuGHED LIKE THIS IN AGES! HAHAHAHAHA!

Calliope: why the hell are you laughing?!

Caliborn: THAT IS WHERE YOu’Re WRONG.

Caliborn: HOW CAN YOu POSSIBLY KILL ME..

Caliborn: ...WHEN I’M EVERYWHERE AT ONCE?


End file.
